Un Omega en el Bus
by Kirah69
Summary: Fitz ha estado fingiendo ante todos ser un Beta gracias a diversos medicamentos, pero ahora tiene que dejar de tomar esta medicación y sale a la luz su naturaleza Omega. Para empeorarlo todo, inmediatamente le llega el celo alterando a los Alfas del Bus.
1. Chapter 1

Había un aroma dulce flotando por el avión, pero era tan tenue que no consiguió identificarlo hasta que una intensa oleada le golpeó en la nariz nada más abrir la puerta del laboratorio. Era el olor de un omega, más concretamente un omega en _celo_. Olía a primer día de primavera, a fiesta de cumpleaños, a galletas recién hechas. Nunca había olido nada tan delicioso. Sus pantalones ya se sentían demasiado ajustados. Pero el único que estaba en el laboratorio era Fitz. Ese olor no podía provenir de él, Fitz era un beta. De hecho, no debería haber ningún omega en el Bus, ya que no habían detenido a ninguno y estos tampoco podían trabajar para SHIELD fuera de las oficinas de omegas y betas.

Fitz se percató enseguida de su presencia, su olor a alfa excitado rápidamente se extendió mezclándose con el olor a omega en celo. Cuando se giró y le miró con las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas rojas como manzanas, Mack no tuvo ya ninguna duda. Aun así, preguntó.

—Turbo, ese olor… ¿eres tú?

El cuerpo de Fitz se sacudió poniéndose tenso y volvió a darle la espalda. Sus manos trabajaban, ahora con más torpeza, en alguna clase de aparato electrónico, intentando no mirar a su compañero, pero siendo plenamente consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Se quedó paralizado cuando apenas les separaron un par de metros. Parecía un cervatillo asustado. Mack temía que si avanzaba un paso más, Fitz saldría corriendo a esconderse en alguna parte.

—Tranquilo—le dijo con una voz suave pero profunda. Intentó aplacar su excitación, quería que oliera en él a un alfa protector y no una amenaza—. ¿Me lo cuentas?

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la mesa con los brazos cruzados en una pose relajada para que su enorme cuerpo tampoco le agobiara.

—Um… Es… fue… Mm…—los componentes del aparato resbalaban entre sus dedos. Aún no podía controlar de forma correcta sus manos, pero ahora simplemente eran del todo inútiles.

—Calma, Turbo. Solo dilo, no tengas miedo—no quería sonar como un alfa, quería seguir sonando como su amigo, pero era muy difícil controlarse viéndolo tan desvalido.

—Bu-bueno, ya te has dado cuenta de que… que soy un omega.

—Sí—de una forma abrumadora—. ¿Cómo es posible? Hasta ayer solo olías a beta.

—Es sencillo en realidad. Tomo supresores del celo y bloqueadores de las feromonas desde que me presenté, también he desarrollado un olor beta sintético más efectivo de los que hay en… en…

—¿En el mercado? Eso quiere decir que nadie más sabe que eres un omega— _contrólate, contrólate, deja de mirar ese delicioso cuello blanco, deja de olfatear antes de emborracharte con este olor_ , se decía sin mucho éxito.

—Mm… Coulson lo sabe. Se lo dije cuando entré al equipo, creí que debía saberlo por si… bueno, por si pasaba algo así.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado para que dejes ese tratamiento?

—Puede ser contraproducente con la medicación que estoy tomando actualmente. Coulson me ha obligado a dejarlo. Podría seguir usando el olor beta, pero en mi estado actual sería completamente inútil. Dijo que hablaría hoy con vosotros para avisaros.

—Sí, hay una reunión ahora, venía a buscarte para ir—le produjo cierta satisfacción ser el primero en descubrirlo.

Le miró fijamente, sus manos temblorosas, sus grandes ojos de un intenso azul y húmedos, su rostro ruborizado, su labio inferior algo hinchado por estar mordiéndoselo constantemente y sus piernas moviéndose inquietas, probablemente por la incomodidad que le causaba la humedad en su trasero. Sí, por cómo olía, Mack sabía que ya estaría bien lubricado ahí abajo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas suprimiendo el celo?

—U-um… once años, me presenté muy tarde.

—Entonces esto debe de ser muy doloroso. Además es tu primer celo, ¿verdad? Debe de estar volviéndote loco—tan loco como a él. No fue hasta que Leo dio un brinco hacia atrás cuando Mack se dio cuenta de que se había acercado hasta estar casi encima de él—. Lo siento, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada—retrocedió levantando las manos—. Me has pillado con la guardia baja, eso es todo. No voy a tocarte.

Fitz tan solo agachó la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión.

—Voy… voy a la reunión de Coulson.

Salió a toda prisa de allí, un segundo más ahogándose en ese perfume y su parte más animal tomaría el control de su cuerpo.

—Pero qué- ¿Qué cojones es ese olor?—exclamó Hunter olfateando a su alrededor, reunido con todos los demás en la sala principal. Volvió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el olor provenía de Mack, que acababa de entrar en la sala—. Tío, ¿por qué demonios apestas a un puto omega en celo?

—Porque tenemos un omega en celo en el avión—respondió. Sintió la mirada punzante de Coulson y vio su expresión de enfado—. No le he hecho nada, lo prometo, solo he hablado con él—le aseguró, levantando ambas manos.

—¿Hablar con quién?—preguntó Daisy confusa.

—Fitz—Coulson suspiró. Habría preferido no tener que desvelar nunca ese secreto, sabía que perturbaría la relativa paz del equipo—. Él es un omega y acaba de entrar en celo.

—¿Pero qué dice? Fitz es beta, no se permiten omegas en los equipos de SHIELD.

—Por eso mismo. Era, y _es_ , importante tenerlo aquí así que lo hemos ocultado—comenzó a explicar—. Bueno, él lleva ocultándolo con medicamentos desde que se presentó, pero cuando entró al equipo me lo confesó y decidí que era mejor que siguiera simulando ser un beta. No pensé que aguantaría tanto tiempo, la verdad, es difícil disimular el comportamiento de un omega. El caso es que ahora no puede seguir tomando la medicación para ser beta ya que podría tener efectos perjudiciales al mezclarse con el resto de la medicación que está tomando actualmente.

—Dios, no puedo creer que no nos diéramos cuenta. ¡No puedo creer que no nos lo confiara!—Daisy estaba más enfadada que sorprendida.

—Siento habéroslo ocultado, pero ha sido en pro del buen funcionamiento del equipo y por su propia seguridad, hay demasiados alfas aquí y no todos tienen suficiente autocontrol. Hablando de lo cual—lanzó una seria mirada de advertencia tanto a Mack como a Hunter—, si alguno de vosotros le pone una mano encima mientras está en celo, podrá dar gracias si lo único que pierde es la mano. Y lo mismo después del celo si alguien le toca en contra de su voluntad. Fitz es irremplazable, vosotros no. ¿Habéis entendido?

—Sí, señor—respondieron ambos.

—No quiero veros a ninguno cerca del laboratorio hasta que pase el celo, no quiero ver a ningún alfa cerca de Fitz. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor.

Era una orden tajante de un alfa superior y, como tal, debían aceptarla, pero lograr cumplirla sería algo más difícil habiendo un omega en el Bus, con razón no estaban permitidos.

Mack evitó pasar cerca del laboratorio el resto del día, quedándose en el taller. Aunque daba igual dónde estuvieras, el olor a omega en celo flotaba denso por todo el avión gracias al sistema de ventilación. Se sentía aturdido, flotando en aquel delicioso aroma. Ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse en su trabajo y sus pantalones apretaban dolorosamente.

Cerca ya de la noche, Mack de pronto sintió miedo. No era su miedo, era una sensación ajena, tenue. Olfateó el aire. Olía el miedo. Supo de inmediato de qué se trataba. No recordaba haber corrido tan rápido nunca. Cuando llegó al laboratorio vio a través de las puertas transparentes la espalda de Hunter. Frente a él, acorralado contra la mesa, estaba Fitz. El olor a miedo, a omega asustado, aterrado, fue más que claro cuando entró.

—¡Hunter!—el nombre salió como un rugido de su garganta. Se acercó a grandes zancadas y su amenazadora figura hizo que Hunter retrocediera muy a su pesar—. No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme tú nada?—apretando los dientes, su cuerpo adoptó una posición igual de amenazante.

Los dos alfas se estaban retando y el pequeño omega sintió que debía buscar refugio. Su cuerpo instintivamente se movió detrás de Mack, era el lugar más seguro para él, donde debía estar.

—Coulson ya te lo dejó claro, pero por si no fue suficiente te lo repetiré yo: si le tocas un solo pelo, tendrás que aprender a volar porque te echaré de una patada de este avión—su voz era aterradora. Atravesó vibrando el cuerpo de Hunter y este tuvo que resistir el impulso de arrodillarse derrotado. Echó un último vistazo al omega, a sus piernas que era lo único que podía ver detrás del gran cuerpo de Mack, y se marchó rabioso. Si comenzaban una pelea los echarían a los dos (y claramente no podía derrotar a su compañero).

Solo cuando desapareció más allá de las puertas de cristal, Mack pudo relajarse. Se dio cuenta entonces de que el pequeño estaba aferrado a él, agarrado a su ajustada camiseta y con la frente presionando contra su espalda.

—Tranquilo, ya ha pasado—le dijo, intentando que su tono volviera a ser suave y amable.

—Nnh…—fue casi un gemido. Su cuerpo se contoneó, presionando cuanto podía contra el otro de forma provocativa, moviendo inquietas sus caderas. Aquel intenso olor a alfa, un alfa protegiéndolo y a punto de luchar por él, lo había desatado por completo, el celo había tomado todo control de su cuerpo y mente.

Mack se dio cuenta de que el olor a miedo había desaparecido, reemplazado por excitación. Podía incluso oír la humedad entre sus nalgas. Su culo estaría bien lubricado y listo para que pudiera penetrarlo nada más deshacerse de la ropa.

Apretó los puños tan fuerte que las uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos.

—Fitz…—su tono ya no era ni suave ni amable, estaba lleno de lujuria. Cuando el pequeño no pareció siquiera oírle, habló como alfa—. Leo, escúchame. Apártate de mí, ve de inmediato a tu habitación y bloquea la puerta. No le abras a nadie. Ve, ahora.

Fitz solo quería ponerse a cuatro patas y abrir sus piernas, ofreciendo su trasero a ese gran alfa, pero la orden del alfa se impuso a todos sus pensamientos y deseos. Se apartó aún reticente y fue corriendo a la habitación. Allí, lejos del olor directo del alfa (aunque aún seguía adherido a su piel y ropa), su mente se aclaró, solo ligeramente.

—Oh dios, ¿qué he estado a punto de hacer? Me he restregado contra él. Realmente debo de darle asco ahora. Nnh…—se dejó caer sobre la cama y se retorció sobre ella, presionando las manos contra su entrepierna—. Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero…

Estaba completamente duro, pero masturbarse ya no era suficiente. Lo quería dentro, lo _necesitaba_ dentro de sí, la gran polla de aquel hombre, perforándolo, llenándolo con su deliciosa leche -por supuesto, era su naturaleza omega la que hablaba, en su estado cuerdo jamás se atrevería a pensar aquello-. Era doloroso y frustrante, física y mentalmente; su celo le estaba abrumando.

—Turbo, ¿puedes oírme?—la voz de Mack atravesó como un rayo la densa neblina que recubría su mente. Su cuerpo se sintió algo aliviado solo con su olor al otro lado de la puerta.

—Nnh…

—Voy a intentar ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Haz lo que te digo y te sentirás mejor—sabía lo que estaba sufriendo y lo que necesitaba, pero no podía dárselo, tendría que conformarse con eso.

—Tócame… Mack, fóllame…—suplicó, hundiéndose entre las sábanas.

—Oh Turbo, te aseguro que no hay nada que quiera más que eso. Pero, _por ahora_ , tendrás que conformarte con mi voz—se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta, intentando mantener la calma—. Dime, ¿tienes alguno de esos juguetes que usan- usáis los omega?

—Uhn… No, no tengo nada.

—Mgh… Está bien, haremos lo que podamos entonces. Primero quiero que te quites toda la ropa, te quiero desnudo en la cama— _y debajo de mí_ , por ahora esto se lo callaría.

Escuchó a través de la puerta a Fitz quitarse la ropa torpemente con gemidos necesitados.

—Ya… ya estoy.

—Bien, ahora envuélvete alrededor la colcha, bien ajustada, como si te estuviera abrazando yo.

Fitz obedeció, teniendo en su cabeza la imagen de aquel gran cuerpo oscuro y musculoso abrazándolo con fuerza. Su miembro goteante palpitó.

—Lleva una mano detrás. ¿Cómo de húmedo estás?

—Mfh—su jadeo se ahogó en la colcha cuando sus dedos palparon la humedad—. Está… goteando…

Mack gruñó. Podía imaginárselo, un néctar brillante y delicioso, deslizándose por sus muslos, fluyendo desde su entrada… ¿virgen?

—Dime Turbo, ¿has tenido sexo alguna vez? ¿Has usado tu culo?

—N-no… no… Solo mi pene… solo me he masturbado con mi pene…

—Oh dios…—realmente quería ser él quien entrara en ese pequeño omega, virgen y puro, pero tendría que dejar que jugara consigo mismo primero—. Vale… Por ahora no vas a tocar tu pene. Frota uno de tus pezones con una mano y tu entrada con la otra. Solo por encima, presionando suavemente.

Ya lo estaba haciendo, su mente había perdido toda autosuficiencia; no era capaz de tomar decisiones por sí mismo y estaba completamente sometido a las órdenes del alfa. Nunca había jugado con sus pezones, pero los encontró increíblemente sensibles. Estaban erectos y duros y cada vez que los pellizcaba, su espalda se arqueaba y su trasero se movía hacia atrás, buscando más presión de sus dedos. Emitía suaves gemidos como ronroneos casi constantes que vibraban a través del cuerpo de Mack.

—¿Te sientes bien?—por supuesto que no necesitaba respuesta, solo quería oír su voz.

—S…

—Bien. Ahora quiero que metas un dedo dentro de ti, despacio.

—¡Nnh! ¡Ahh! Ma-Mack...—no era doloroso en absoluto, su entrada no ofrecía ninguna resistencia, pero era la sensación más extraña que había tenido nunca, una oleada de calor avanzando por todo su cuerpo como un tsunami.

—Shhh, está bien, siéntelo, piensa que te estoy tocando yo. Entrégate a esa sensación.

Aquel lugar era tan sensible que todo lo demás parecía desvanecerse. El sedoso interior, caliente y húmedo, tragaba su fino dedo ansioso por más.

—Mete otro dedo—ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando el segundo ya estaba dentro—. Sepáralos y muévelos alrededor. Acaricia tus paredes y busca la próstata.

Los movía sin ningún ritmo, sin ninguna técnica, de forma totalmente desesperada.

—¡Wah! ¡Ahh!

—Ahí está. Frótala despacio. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Dios, sí… ¡Nhaah!

El sonido húmedo de sus dedos entrando frenéticamente en su trasero, mezclado con los gemidos del pequeño era lo más erótico que Mack había oído nunca. Su erección estaba a punto de reventar los pantalones. Se los desabrochó y sacó la verga de entre la molesta tela.

—Turbo… ¿sabes qué tengo en mi mano ahora mismo?—le preguntó con una voz ronca y profunda.

—Nn-no… ¡Mhmm!

—Tengo mi gruesa polla, dura como una piedra—comenzó a masturbarse, intentando tomárselo con calma.

—La… la quiero… quiero tu polla… Ah…

—Lo sé, pequeño. Yo también quiero tu culo. Quiero acorralarte contra la pared, arrancarte toda la ropa y hundir mi dura polla en ese caliente agujero lubricado. Quiero empalarte hasta que tus pies dejen de tocar el suelo y solo te sostenga mi verga. Te embestiré con todas mis fuerzas hasta que solo seas un revuelto de gemidos, fluidos y placer. Te anudaré para que no puedas apartarte de mí y llenaré tu hambriento trasero con litros y litros de mi semen. No sacaré mi polla hasta que lleves mis bebés en tu vientre y seguiré follándote después. Y te marcaré para que todos sepan que eres mío, solo mío.

—Tu-uyo-o… ¡Nnha… aaah…!—con el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido nunca, con todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose, Fitz se corrió sin tan siquiera tocar su pene, acurrucado en la colcha como si Mack le abrazara.

Su gemido envolvió el cuerpo de Mack, flotando ya en el aroma más erótico del mundo, casi pudiendo sentir el calor de su interior, y se vino en su propia mano antes de darse cuenta.

—Joder… Turbo, vas a volverme loco—suspiró. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola contra la puerta. Oyó gimotear al omega, jadeando exhausto. Tenía que hacer algo, no iba a poder resistir más aquello, aún quedaba mucho celo por delante—. Escucha, ahora descansa. Voy a pedirle a Daisy que te traiga más tarde algo de comer y beber, necesitas energía para la próxima oleada. No le abras la puerta a nadie más que a Daisy, ¿entendido? Yo estaré pendiente así que llámame cuando necesites aliviarte otra vez.

Esperó una respuesta pero no la obtuvo, Fitz ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido tras no haber pegado ojo la noche anterior. Su cuerpo no estaba del todo satisfecho, no podría estarlo hasta que realmente tuviera una polla dentro de él, pero al menos había conseguido relajarse.

Después de limpiarse, Mack fue de inmediato al despacho de Coulson.

—Hueles a Fitz, hueles _mucho_ a Fitz—le dijo su jefe nada más entrar.

—No lo he tocado.

—Y no le vas a tocar.

—Señor, Fitz no va a poder aguantar el celo tal como está, pero yo puedo ayudarle.

—Sabes que un omega en celo no puede consentir, sería violación—sonó casi como una amenaza y, por la mirada de Coulson, lo era.

—Yo sé que Fitz me quiere, quiere hacerlo conmigo.

—Ahora Fitz es solo un omega en celo, es una puta cachonda que lo haría con cualquier alfa que se le acercara.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—la forma en que había hablado le cabreó, estaba hablando de _su_ omega (aunque aún no fuera suyo)—. Hunter lo intentó y Fitz no quería saber nada, solo estaba asustado y se escondió detrás de mí cuando aparecí. Y cuando Hunter se fue, me provocó para que le follara. Fitz me quiere a mí.

—Mack, no tengo nada que discutir. Hunter sufrirá las consecuencias de haberse sobrepasado con Fitz y tú también las sufrirás si lo intentas—estaba frustrantemente calmado.

Mack apretó los puños y las mandíbulas. Si fuera cualquier otro alfa, su instinto le decía que le diera una paliza, pero siendo Coulson decidió tragárselo y conformarse con dar un portazo al salir. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, sabía que Fitz no le había dado su consentimiento aunque ya le había rogado que le follara, y por eso aún no había tocado al pequeño.

Era frustrante. Sabía que estaban predestinados, su olor se lo decía. Sabía que sus cuerpos serían compatibles, lo había tenido en su cabeza aun antes de saber que era un omega. Sabía que Fitz lo deseaba, posiblemente estaba enamorado de él porque había notado sus miradas cuando trabajaban juntos, cuando le observaba mientras trabajaba en el taller. Y él también lo deseaba, le quería. Sabiendo todo eso, era una tortura no poder entrar a su habitación y montarle y llenarle con su semilla hasta que acabara el celo. Y seguir después.

Marcaban las 03:41 en su despertador. Fitz se retorcía en la cama. El alivio que le había producido masturbarse mientras escuchaba la voz de Mack había pasado, y también se había pasado la vergüenza que había sentido posteriormente -solo quería lanzarse del avión sin paracaídas-; ahora de nuevo le abrumaba el calor, otra oleada de celo le golpeaba. Masturbarse él solo, aunque utilizara su trasero, no era suficiente esta vez, no sin la voz de Mack para sentir que estaba con él. Se retorcía en la cama, envuelto en todas las ropas, sintiendo un picor inaplacable por todo su cuerpo. Su pensamiento se fue difuminando hasta que solo quedaron sus deseos instintivos. Ese terrible dolor que le destrozaba solo podía aliviarse con una cosa. ¿Por qué resistirse? Era lo natural, lo que debía hacer. Follar.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, desnudo. Caminó por los pasillos casi como un sonámbulo, guiado más por su olfato que por su mente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación y presionó su cuerpo contra ella. El olor de un alfa salía de ella. El mejor olor del mundo. Restregó su miembro erecto y húmedo contra la puerta mientras murmuraba de forma inaudible ruegos y súplicas.

La puerta se abrió y el pequeño gimió cuando rozó su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada, con los ojos humedecidos, y tragó saliva al encontrarse con la intensa expresión de Mack. Todo su ser se estremeció y se arrodilló frente al alfa.

—Por… por favor… por favor… por favor…—gimoteó, separando las piernas e inclinando la cabeza a un lado mostrándole su fino y pálido cuello en señal de sumisión. Un hilo de lubricación se deslizó entre sus piernas hasta caer al suelo.

Mack ya estaba duro en sus bóxer negros, lo estaba desde que había percibido su olor al acercarse por el pasillo. La visión de aquella cosita sumisa, húmeda y caliente frente a él hizo que un interruptor saltara en su cabeza.

Modo Alfa: ON.

Levantó del suelo al pequeño omega por las axilas y lo dejó en su cama, cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola. Nadie iba a interrumpirles. Cuando se volvió, Fitz estaba a cuatro patas sobre su cama, con el trasero levantado hacia él y moviéndolo en círculos para provocarle. El lubricante que brotaba de su agujero se deslizaba por sus muslos.

—Por favor… por favor…—seguía repitiendo desesperado.

—¿Qué quieres? Dilo.

—Fóllame, por favor, fóllame—las lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse de sus ojos, ya no sabía qué más hacer para que le montara.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién quieres que te folle?—necesitaba lo más parecido que pudiera conseguir a un consentimiento, no le bastaba con que quisiera ser follado.

—¡Tú! Mack, fóllame. Necesito tu polla, ¡ya! ¡Aaahh!—un intenso grito que terminó con un gemido llenó la habitación y Fitz se derritió sobre la cama. Pareció que su cuerpo se quedaba sin energías y simplemente se entregaba a su alfa.

Mack le había sujetado por las caderas y le había penetrado. Apenas un tercio de su miembro, quizás incluso menos, estaba dentro, pero era suficiente para apaciguar su terrible ansiedad.

—Oh, joder—maldijo Mack, sin poder evitar que sus caderas dieran un pequeño empujón, penetrando un poco más en el cálido-esponjoso-húmedo-suave-estrecho-jodidamente-delicioso interior; sí, porque una palabra no bastaba para describir que su polla se encontrar en el mismísimo paraíso en ese momento (y, por supuesto, quería entrar más, invadir todo el edén)—. Lo siento… normalmente tengo más autocontrol, hago la preparación y los preliminares y todo eso, pero… joder, eres un puto dios—sus caderas volvieron a moverse por su cuenta, empujando dentro más de la mitad de su miembro.

Claro que no era solo que su interior, que todo su cuerpo fuera la gloria personificada, sino que su olor era perfecto, no había otro modo de describirlo (divino, sería lo más cercano). Se mezclaba con el suyo creando una atmósfera de hogar. Parecían encajar perfectamente, cada parte de ellos, como si sus almas hubieran sido una misma antes de dividirse y nacer.

—Nnh… Nha… Ma… ack…—el pequeño no dejaba de gemir, con suaves quejidos, confundiendo en su mente el dolor y el placer que le provocaba aquel enorme (gigantesco) miembro en su virgen interior.

—Shhh, tranquilo…—frotó su espalda con ambas manos, consiguiendo reconfortarle un poco.

Según sus oscuras manos trazaban círculos sobre la caliente y rosada piel, las caricias pasaron de ser consoladoras a tener una intención sexual. Recorría cada milímetro de piel que quedaba a su alcance, sintiendo la espalda curvarse hacia sus caricias, pidiendo más. Un profundo gruñido de excitación salió del fondo de la garganta de Mack. No pudo resistirse y se inclinó sobre él, penetrando un poco más profundo. Comenzó a besar su espalda, la delgada piel sobre sus costillas, su columna vértebra a vértebra, el hueco entre sus omóplatos, sus hombros y la línea que llevaba hacia el cuello. Allí inspiró profundamente, embriagándose con las feromonas cuyo único propósito era el que estaban consiguiendo, que se enamorase ciegamente de él. Y justo allí es donde dejaría su marca, pero no en ese momento.

Mientras su boca se entretenía con su sensible cuello y su nuca, consiguiendo dulces gemidos, sus manos siguieron acariciando su cuerpo, su vientre, sin llegar a tocar su miembro goteante, y su pecho, los pequeños pezones endurecidos, erectos e hipersensibles.

—¡Hya! ¡Nnh! Ahí… más… ¡Mhaa!

Fitz empujó su trasero hacia atrás, penetrándose por completo con la gran verga cuando Mack pellizcó ambos pezones al mismo tiempo. Si hubiera podido, habría sonreído, había descubierto probablemente uno de los puntos más sensibles de aquel lindo cuerpo. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que en la sorprendente sensación de estar sumergido hasta las bolas en aquel angelical trasero.

Entonces los sintió, acompañados por intensos gemidos, estimulantes espasmos alrededor de su verga, como si intentaran succionarlo más y más profundo. Fitz se estaba corriendo, sin que tan siquiera tuviera que tocar su miembro, y le estaba instando a correrse él también. Mack estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, pero en el último segundo reaccionó. Sacó su miembro solo lo suficiente para que el nudo no se hinchara en el interior del pequeño.

—¡No! ¡No…! Por favor... dámelo, por favor… Maaack…—mientras aún eyaculaba las últimas gotas, Fitz intentaba retroceder para poder tomar de nuevo todo el falo en su interior, pero Mack no se lo permitió, agarrándole el trasero firmemente con una mano mientras envolvía la otra alrededor de la base de su miembro para evitar que entrara mientras se corría en su interior, vertiendo la cálida simiente no tan profundo como le gustaría.

—Lo siento, esta vez no, no puedo—no quería que le odiara, por mucho que lo deseara o disfrutara aquello, no podría soportarlo. Lo que había conseguido antes no era siquiera un consentimiento. Si le anudaba y después, cuando recuperara la cordura, resultaba que no le quería, Fitz jamás se lo perdonaría, y él tampoco podría perdonárselo a sí mismo, le habría atado a él de por vida e impedido así que encontrara a su persona amada.

—Nn- uhn…—los gemidos se mezclaron con sollozos. Sí, había saciado la mayor parte de su necesidad, pero sentía un doloroso vacío, en su trasero y en su pecho. Su corazón se retorcía mientras las lágrimas se derramaban silenciosas de sus ojos, ya completamente exhausto.

Mack salió de su interior con suavidad y le tumbó delicadamente en la cama. Fitz extendió las manos hacia él, con los ojos completamente nublados por las lágrimas, temiendo que se marchara.

—Está bien, está bien. No me voy a ningún lado—Mack se tumbó junto a él y echó las sábanas por encima de ellos.

El pequeño se acurrucó de inmediato en sus brazos. Era normal que los omegas buscaran el contacto y el cariño de su pareja después de hacer el amor, pero Fitz estaba desesperado por él. Mack envolvió sus hombros con un brazo y su cintura con el otro, dejándole sentir la presión para tranquilizarlo, para hacerle sentir seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Mack despertó, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero enseguida sintió el calor de su compañero a su lado y su aliento sobre su pecho. Su respiración era tranquila, durmiendo profundamente. Lo vio tan relajado, con una expresión tan dulce, que no pudo evitar sonreír. Ojalá pudiera tenerlo así al despertar cada mañana, cada día durante el resto de su vida.

Pero no era correcto. Como dijo Coulson, técnicamente había sido una violación.

Le apartó con suavidad, intentando no despertarlo. Emitió un pequeño quejido, pero siguió durmiendo. Se levantó de la cama y lo cubrió con la sábana. Fue de inmediato al despacho de Coulson. No era siquiera primera hora de la mañana pero ya estaba allí.

—Tú…—Coulson lo supo nada más verle.

—Señor, anoche me acosté con Fitz—soltó antes de que su jefe le acusara de ello.

—Sí, puedo olerlo. ¿No recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos?

—Por supuesto que sí, y admitiré el castigo que se me imponga, cárcel incluida; pero diré en mi defensa que ningún alfa podría resistirse a un omega como él arrodillado frente a su puerta suplicando sexo, literalmente. Además, creo que él está enamorado de mí. Su olor… con toda la medicación que tomaba aún está difuso, pero… creo que es mi Alma Gemela.

—Todo eso no importa, Fitz ya no tiene elección después de haber sido anudado.

—¡No le anudé! Por supuesto que no lo hice—era difícil reconocer si se habían emparejado o no, sobre todo en el alfa, teniendo el olor del sexo tan fresco y presente en su cuerpo.

Coulson le miró en silencio durante un momento, con el ceño fruncido en una mirada preocupantemente amenazadora.

—Si después de esto Fitz decide denunciarte, haré que caiga sobre ti la pena máxima, te lo aseguro—era una advertencia seria, conseguiría que acabara en la cárcel si Fitz así lo quería.

—Y yo lo aceptaré, pero por ahora le ayudaré a sobrellevar el celo, sin emparejarnos. Si cuando pase el celo Fitz me acepta, entonces le haré mi pareja.

Coulson le observó durante otro momento eterno, sopesando las opciones que tenía. Un Fitz sufriendo el celo, rogando por sexo a cualquier alfa que se le acercase, no era lo mejor teniendo en cuenta todos los alfas que había en el Bus. Suspiró molesto, cerrando los ojos.

—Fuera de mi vista.

No esperó a que se lo repitiera dos veces, Mack salió volando del despacho. Regresó a toda velocidad a su dormitorio, esperando que Leo aún estuviera dormido y pudiera meterse en la cama y acurrucarse a su lado. Pero su cama ya estaba vacía. Miró a su alrededor en el pasillo, pero no había nadie. Entró a su habitación e inspiró profundamente. Su miembro palpitó comenzando a ponerse duro. El dulce olor a omega en celo permanecería allí durante días, le acompañaría mientras dormía. Se dio cuenta de que faltaba la sábana de la cama. Fitz había ido desnudo a su habitación y ahora había regresado a la suya solo cubierto por una sábana. Se llevó la mano al bulto que crecía en sus pantalones, él también estaba sintiendo el celo.

Mack sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación. No podía desperdiciar su preciada semilla masturbándose. Pasó por la habitación de Fitz, pero tampoco estaba allí. Descartando esa opción, ya sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Como esperaba, lo encontró en el laboratorio. Trabajaba concentrado, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su tarea, el pequeño aparato electrónico de la vez anterior. Parecía tranquilo, sus manos no temblaban y lograba manejar las piezas con cierta soltura. Hasta que percibió el olor de Mack. Las piezas cayeron de sus dedos y se puso tenso.

—Buenas, Turbo—le saludó, intentando mostrarse amistoso para que se relajara.

—Bu-buenos días—su voz se quebró en un susurro al final.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, parece que mis hormonas han recuperado niveles normales, aunque no sé si será permanente—no era capaz de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con su rostro, fingía seguir trabajando con el aparato.

—Oye, lo de anoche…

—¡Lo siento mucho!—exclamó el pequeño de repente, agarrándose con ambas manos al borde de la mesa como si se fuera a caer.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que sientes?—le preguntó Mack confuso.

—Lo… anoche yo… no debería haber hecho eso, no debí ir a tu habitación. Siento mucho haberte forzado a… a…—Mack no estaba seguro de si no encontraba la palabra o si se sentía demasiado avergonzado para decirla. Por el rubor de sus mejillas probablemente era esto último.

—Por dios, no te disculpes por eso—se pasó la mano por el rostro, no podía creer que realmente le estuviera pidiendo perdón por haberse dejado violar.

—N-no, no debí forzarte a hacerlo, sé que no querías. Yo solo… yo no pude… yo…—se sentía tan avergonzado que las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. No podía creer el poco control que había tenido de su cuerpo. Recordaba aquella noche como envuelta en una neblina, pero sabía perfectamente la forma en la que había suplicado que le follara.

—Oh joder—maldijo entre dientes. ¿Cómo iba a mantener la compostura frente a algo así? Avanzó los pocos pasos que les separaban y le rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro entre sus suaves cabellos—. Turbo, mi precioso omega, mi pequeño genio omega. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, pero no has entendido nada.

—¿Qué?

Intentó levantar la cabeza para mirarle por primera vez, pero le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que solo consiguió hundir su rostro en los musculosos pectorales.

—Tur- Leo. Leo, estoy enamorado de ti, estoy loco por ti. Tú eres…— _mi Alma Gemela_. No, no podía decírselo, tenía que verlo él mismo—. Tú eres la persona más importante para mí. Te aseguro que deseaba hacerlo tanto como tú, no me has forzado a nada. Ya se lo he dicho a Coulson, si tú me aceptas me gustaría que fueras mi pareja.

Ya está, se lo había dicho. Ahora esperaba que en su estado lúcido también le quisiera. Pero, espera, Fitz no decía nada, ni siquiera había reaccionado a sus palabras. Soltó el abrazo e intentó apartarle de sí para mirar su rostro, pero el pequeño emitió un quejido y restregó su cuerpo contra el de Mack, inspirando profundamente. Mack percibió el olor de omega excitado, el de su Alma Gemela, y sus pantalones eran demasiado estrechos.

—Turbo…

El omega levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos nublados por la excitación.

—Mack… eres…—estaba tan aturdido que encontrar ahora las palabras era simplemente imposible.

—Oh, sí, pequeño. Lo sientes, ¿verdad?—la sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro de oreja a oreja.

Fitz tan solo asintió y volvió a sumergirse en el perfecto olor de su Alma Gemela, inspirando profundamente.

Mack no hizo nada por contenerse, aquel era todo el consentimiento que necesitaba. Lo levantó en brazos, dejando que rodeara su cintura con las piernas, enlazando los pies a su espalda. El pequeño se abrazó a sus hombros, restregando su rostro por el musculoso cuello, impregnándole con sus feromonas.

—Anúdame… anúdame… hazme tu pareja…—susurraba entre dulces ronroneos mientras era llevado a la habitación del alfa.

—Paciencia, mi precioso omega, en unos minutos te haré mío para siempre, te lo prometo—aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Fitz gimiera de placer.

Con el caliente cuerpo de Fitz en sus brazos, Mack tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para aguantar hasta llegar a su habitación. Tuvo la sensación de cruzarse con alguno de sus compañeros por el camino, pero no les prestó atención, su mente estaba nublada por el denso aroma de su Alma Gemela en celo. Apenas acertó a cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando al fin entraron.

Se sentó en la cama con el pequeño aún abrazado a él, las piernas enlazadas a su espalda.

—Fóllame... Alfa, rápido—movía su trasero inquieto, restregándose contra el bulto en los pantalones de Mack.

—No, no pienso darme prisa—le susurró, acariciando con sus labios la oreja—. Anoche ya fui demasiado rápido, ahora quiero disfrutarte lentamente.

Fitz gimió cuando mordió el lóbulo.

—Pe-pero yo… Alfa, lo necesito... necesito tu nudo dentro—suplicó, llevando sus manos al cierre del pantalón, intentando abrirlo desesperadamente.

—Quieto.

El pequeño obedeció ante la firme orden del alfa, sus manos se quedaron inmóviles.

—Sé un buen omega y déjame disfrutarte, ¿de acuerdo?—le besó en la frente, la nariz y la mejilla. No quería imponerse ni dar órdenes, pero en el estado en que se encontraba no le escucharía de otro modo.

Fitz asintió con la cabeza, su rostro ruborizado por la excitación. Quería ser un buen omega para su alfa, quería que le hiciera su pareja.

—Bien, buen chico. Dame un beso.

Obedeció con gusto y de inmediato. El inexperimentado genio besó torpemente los carnosos labios, volviendo a abrazarse a sus hombros. Cuando saboreó sus dulces labios, Mack se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que se besaban. Un rugido vibró en su garganta y tomó el control del beso. Se abrió paso con su lengua al interior de la cálida boca y consiguió un adorable gemido cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron. Estaba por jurar que ese era el primer beso profundo del omega, y eso solo consiguió excitarlo más. Siguió por su barbilla, su mandíbula y el fino cuello. El pequeño omega inclinó la cabeza a un lado, dejándole un mayor acceso y exponiéndose de forma sumisa. Succionó en el sensible punto justo tras su oreja y bajó lentamente, dejando un rastro de saliva con su lengua. Tenía que contenerse para no morder, no quería pasarse porque eso lo tenía reservado para más adelante.

—Uhn… M-maaack…—llamó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué pasa, mi pequeño?—preguntó, dejando que sintiera el aliento en su cuello.

—La-la ropa, por favor…

Por un momento, Mack pensó que se refería a que le quitara la ropa, su cuerpo irradiaba calor, pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban aferradas a su ajustada camiseta. Quería tocar su piel, quería un contacto directo con él. Restregarse contra su cuerpo desnudo.

—Está bien. Si me quito mi camiseta ahora, dejarás que juegue un poco más antes de quitarte la tuya.

El omega asintió con vehemencia y comenzó a tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba. Mack al fin se la quitó y la tiró a un lado, descubriendo aquel maravilloso cuerpo de músculos perfectos que hasta Adonis envidiaría. Fitz puso las manos sobre sus amplios hombros y los acarició con firmeza. Se había sentido atraído por él desde la primera vez que lo había visto, mucho antes de dejar su medicación, así que su excitación al verlo no tenía que ver (o al menos no del todo) con el celo.

Mack sonrió al ver su mirada de deseo y volvió a besarle. Subió las manos por sus costados, sobre la camisa algo húmeda de sudor, y presionó sus pezones con los pulgares. El pequeño gimió y arqueó su espalda, adelantando su pecho en busca de más contacto.

—Oh, mira, tus pequeñas pepitas ya están duras—la fina tela de la camisa le permitía sentirlos como si los tocara directamente. El omega respiraba agitado, moviendo inconscientemente sus caderas—. Son muy sensibles, ¿verdad? Ya me di cuenta ayer.

Se inclinó y besó por encima de la tela uno de los pezones, lo lamió y succionó, dejando la marca húmeda sobre la tela.

—¡Nh! Ma-ack… ¡Gh…! Más… ¡por favor…!—temblaba en el regazo del alfa, derritiéndose en sus brazos.

—No vas a dejarme ir despacio, ¿verdad?—a quién quería engañar, él estaba tan ansioso como el omega, su verga a punto de reventar los pantalones.

Abrió la camisa del pequeño de un tirón, mandando a volar los botones. Dejó su torso desnudo y volvió a tomar en su boca y mano los pezones erectos.

—Mmh… Tan deliciosos—gimió mientras los devoraba con gula—. Me pregunto cómo sabrá la leche que salga de aquí—sintió que el omega se estremecía intensamente sobre él ante sus palabras—. Huhu, dime Turbo, ¿tú quieres llevar a mis hijos en tu vientre? ¿Quieres ser mamá?

—Sí… sí, sí, quiero tus hijos, alfa, embarázame—suplicó, su cuerpo emocionado por la idea.

Mack se arrepintió (solo en parte) de haber dicho aquello, ahora el pequeño no dejaba de balancearse, presionando insistentemente contra su erección.

—Calma, calma, tendrás mis hijos, te lo prometo, y serán tan lindos como tú—le dio un profundo beso, intentando que se tranquilizara.

Deseaba verle con su tripa suave y redondita, pero no sería en esa ocasión. En ese momento no era fértil, podía olerlo. Probablemente era por todos los medicamentos que había estado tomando durante años, era algo normal y estaba seguro de que para su próximo celo sin duda su semilla podría germinar en su interior. Aun así no pensaba contenerse y lo llenaría a rebosar.

Le agarró por la cintura y lo puso en pie. Fitz estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico cuando se separaron, extendiendo los brazos hacia él para volver a estar juntos.

—Quieto—ordenó el alfa, y el pequeño obedeció.

Desabrochó el pantalón del omega y liberó su delgada erección goteante, bajando sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Lo dejó completamente desnudo y observó su pálido cuerpo durante un momento. Su miembro palpitó dolorosamente aprisionado. Se echó para atrás en la cama, cogiendo una almohada para apoyar la cabeza, y sentó a Fitz sobre su vientre, alejado del bulto en sus pantalones.

—Quiero que me muestres cómo te masturbas, sin usar tu culo.

—Pe-pero mi pene no…

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, te daré lo que de verdad necesitas, solo entretenme un poco antes. ¿Lo harás por mí, mi precioso omega?

Fitz no pudo más que asentir, sus mejillas tornándose de un rojo intenso. Llevó ambas manos a su miembro y su columna se enderezó nada más tocarlo; aunque jugar con su pene no era suficiente, ya estaba demasiado sensible. Comenzó a frotarlo con sus dedos, moviendo al mismo tiempo sus caderas.

Mack sonreía. Estaba observando a un maravilloso ángel, no había visto nunca nada más hermoso. Subió las manos por sus muslos y envolvió las nalgas con sus grandes manos. Eran del tamaño perfecto, no se cansaría nunca de masajearlas. Y mientras lo hacía, podía oír el sonido húmedo de su lubricación brotando de su entrada y manchando su vientre. Deslizó un dedo en el interior con increíble facilidad y Fitz gimió, salpicando unas gotas de semen sobre su pecho.

—M-más… Alfa, más…—se movía hacia atrás, intentando empalarse en su dedo hasta que llegó al nudillo.

—Tu agujero está tan ansioso como tú—añadió otro dedo y Fitz se estremeció, olvidándose de tocar su miembro.

Eso era lo que quería, necesitaba llenar el doloroso vacío de su interior. Unos dedos no eran suficiente, por gruesos y largos que fueran, pero anticipaban lo auténtico. Mack ya sabía que no era necesario prepararle, que su agujero le daría la bienvenida sin tener que abrirle, pero quería palpar su sedoso interior.

—¿No vas a seguir haciendo lo que te pedí?—las manos del pequeño temblaban, pero apenas tocaba su erección.

—L-lo siento…—intentó volver a tocarse, pero no podía mantener el equilibrio. Se apoyó con sus manos en el pecho del alfa, moviendo sus caderas para que los dedos le follaran.

—Chico travieso—rió Mack, fascinado por el desesperado omega.

Sacó los dedos de su interior, provocando un quejido de disgusto, y cambió sus posiciones. El pequeño quedó tumbado en la cama boca arriba, con las piernas separadas y levantadas exponiéndose completamente. Su trasero brillaba con la lubricación que salía de él, su entrada rosada aún parecía virgen y se abría y contraía para él. Era un conejo sirviéndose en bandeja al lobo, deseando ser devorado.

—Oh, joder, eres… eres mi perdición—aquel pequeño omega iba a acabar con su cordura. A la mierda SHIELD, a la mierda Hydra, a la mierda todo, se encerraría con él en una cabaña en algún rincón del mundo y pasaría el resto de sus días follándolo mañana, tarde y noche, sin importar si en el mundo se destruían unos a otros mientras tanto.

Le agarró por las caderas y le arrastró hasta dejar su trasero en el borde de la cama. Se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él y hundió su rostro en la lubricada zona. Inspiró profundamente, sintiendo su cerebro aturdido como si inhalara una potente droga, y comenzó a lamer la humedad que cubría sus nalgas y sus muslos. ¡Oh dios! Aquello era el elixir de la vida, el néctar de los dioses. Lo mejor que jamás probaría en su vida, aderezado además con los maravillosos gemidos de un omega gozando de un placer desconocido.

Se entregó a fondo a su tarea autoimpuesta, limpiando cada milímetro de piel sin desperdiciar una sola gota de aquella ambrosía, bebiéndola directamente de su interior, con su lengua penetrando en el caliente agujero. Aunque era una tarea del todo inútil; cuando más disfrutaba el pequeño, más lubricación generaba hasta acabar empapado de nuevo en segundos. Cuando al fin se apartó, jadeando y con su rostro brillando por el líquido que lo manchaba, se dio cuenta de que Fitz estaba llorando, su rostro ruborizado y emitiendo pequeños sollozos. El pobre omega estaba frustrado, estaba experimentando un placer increíble pero era incapaz de correrse y el dolor seguía creciendo en su vacío interior.

—Oh, mi amor, mi pequeño, lo siento. Estoy jugando demasiado, ¿verdad?—se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios temblorosos, sus mejillas cubiertas de diamantes líquidos.

—Al… fa… huh…—sollozó, mirándole con ojos vidriosos, completamente en el límite.

—Lo sé, lo sé—acarició su cabeza reconfortante—. Limpia mi rostro con esa preciosa boquita tuya y entraré de inmediato.

Ante esa promesa, Fitz se apresuró. Lamió del rostro del alfa sus propios fluidos concienzudamente hasta que una violenta sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica y su espalda se arqueó, emitiendo un grito silencioso por su boca abierta. La enorme y ansiada verga había entrado en él casi por completo de una sola embestida. Su cuerpo volvía a temblar, con pequeñas convulsiones desatadas por los últimos latigazos de aquella sensación. Mack se quedó inmóvil por un momento, queriendo que su interior se adaptara antes de continuar, pero viendo el estado del pequeño no pudo contenerse. Un fuerte empujón más y el falo desapareció por completo en la húmeda entrada, con el nudo ya creciendo en la base. El más hermoso gemido salió de los enrojecidos labios del omega y salpicó su propio vientre con su semilla estéril, los ojos casi en blanco y las paredes que envolvían el miembro de su alfa contrayéndose a su alrededor, arrastrándolo a él también al clímax. El nudo se hinchó en su interior, sellando su unión durante al menos la próxima media hora, mientras las contracciones del interior seguían exprimiendo su semilla hasta la última gota, guiándolo por el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido nunca.

Quedó exhausto, tumbado sobre el pequeño omega pero intentando no aplastarlo con su cuerpo. A Fitz no le importaba (o si hubiera podido pensar no le habría importado), la presión que sentía bajo el cuerpo de aquel hombre era justo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba para calmarse tras experimentar unas sensaciones y emociones tan salvajes.

Unos segundos después, tal vez unos minutos, Mack se incorporó y con mucho cuidado dio la vuelta al cuerpo lánguido de pequeño, sin poder salir de su interior. Tras algunas maniobras, consiguió quedar tumbado tras él en la cama, ambos de lado. El omega se acurrucó contra su pecho, en aquel hueco perfecto para él, y Mack extendió uno de sus brazos para que apoyara la cabeza sobre él mientras rodeaba su vientre húmedo con el otro y dejaba vagar sus labios por el fino cuello.

Primero solo rozaba la piel con sus labios, acariciando con su nariz el suave cabello, luego empezaron los besos, que de dulces pasaron a intensos, la lengua saboreando la piel salada por el sudor y por último los dientes, con tenues y superficiales mordisquitos. El creciente ronroneo del omega era incitante, provocativo, y el movimiento de su trasero despertó enseguida la excitación en su entrepierna.

—Mi precioso Turbo, quiero que te corras otra vez.

—Uhn…—aquel gemido intentó ser una negativa, intentaba decirle que ya no podía más.

—Vamos, mi lindo omega, hazlo por tu alfa, hazlo por mí—subió la mano lentamente por su pecho, extendiendo el líquido casi transparente que lo recubría, hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a tantear uno de sus pezones. La reacción fue inmediata, un dulce gemido seguido por un movimiento de sus caderas cuando lo pellizcó. Mack no podía moverse, estaba completamente atrapado e inmóvil en su interior, así que tendría que conseguir que se corriera de otro modo—. Sé cuánto te gusta que juegue con tus pezones, sé lo sensibles que son. Y a mí también me gustan, con este rosa tan lindo—le susurraba con su profunda voz al oído mientras sus dedos jugaban con los duros pezones, alternando entre uno y otro, pellizcándolos y retorciéndolos para después acariciarlos con ternura—. Pronto estarán abultados como los pechos de una mujer cuando se llenen de tu leche. Y el primero en alimentarse de tus pechos seré yo y, cuando nazca, los compartiré con nuestro pequeño. Serás una madre maravillosa para todos nuestros hijos—solo un poco más. Su miembro ya estaba erecto y goteando de nuevo, solo un poco más y conseguiría hacer que se corriera solo jugando con sus pezones y con dulces palabras—. Ahora, mi amado omega, tienes que correrte para mí. Aún tengo que marcarte, dejar mi señal en tu sensual cuello para que todos sepan que eres mío, solo mío, y quiero hacerlo mientras te corres.

—T-tuyo… tuyo…—su cabeza era incapaz de procesar frases completas, pero algunas palabras se marcaban a fuego en su interior.

—Sí, mío, mi omega, mi pequeño genio, mi inteligente Turbo, mío, solo mío, Leo.

El cuerpo de Fitz se estremeció y, aferrándose con las fuerzas que le quedaban a las sábanas, se corrió de nuevo con un profundo gemido al tiempo que sus paredes internas se contraían de nuevo sobre la verga en la que estaba empalado, arrancando de ella otro orgasmo y más semilla caliente. En medio de aquellas intensas sensaciones, el alfa hincó su colmillo cuidadosamente en la piel de su cuello, solo superficialmente, y aquel ansiado dolor consiguió de forma insólita que el placer se duplicase. Un orgasmo tan largo e intenso que el omega sintió que su vida era drenada de su cuerpo, dejando un satisfactorio vacío que era colmado por su alfa.

Mack se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Aún tenía al pequeño profundamente dormido en sus brazos y solo pudo incorporarse ligeramente sobre su codo para no despertarlo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la figura de Coulson en la puerta. Le iba a matar.

—Creo recordar que hace menos de una hora tus palabras exactas fueron «le ayudaré a sobrellevar el celo, sin emparejarnos».

—Ah, se-señor, yo…—¿Qué podía decir? Sí, se había emparejado con Fitz, sí, incluso le había marcado.

—Hmn…—el pequeño omega gimió en sus sueños, retorciéndose en los brazos de Mack. El olor de un alfa ajeno le hizo sentir incómodo y finalmente despertó—. Uh… Se- ¡Señor! ¡Nh!

Se incorporó de golpe, pero la sensación del miembro aún anudado en su interior le hizo volver a caer en la cama.

—Quieto, no te muevas—le susurró Mack, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Intentó recolocarse en su interior para no hacerle daño.

—Nn... Señor—Fitz levantó la cabeza, su rostro rojo hasta las orejas, e intentó mirar a la cara a su jefe, lo cual le resultó horriblemente difícil—. Por favor, no culpe de esto a Mack. Le agradezco que quiera protegerme, pero él es mi Alma Gemela, así que… por favor…

Mack sintió una punzada de desagrado en su pecho al escuchar a su omega suplicar a otro alfa, pero apretó los dientes, esperando que diera resultado.

—Si es lo que tú deseas, yo no tengo nada que decir—respondió Coulson tras unos segundos en silencio—. Pero si después de esto deseas denunciarlo, haré que pase el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

—U-um… Gracias, señor.

Unos segundos más de silencio y Coulson se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta.

—Joder—Mack se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, sintiéndose increíblemente exhausto de repente.

—M-mack, siento…

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte por nada—le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo, acurrucándose con él.

—Pero…

—Te amo, mi precioso omega—enfatizó sus palabras con un beso sobre la marca roja en su cuello.

—¡Nnh!—el pequeño gimió, presionando su trasero contra su pareja. Sí, ya era _su pareja_.

 **FIN**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que te haya gustado y me encantaría recibir tus comentarios.

Para más fanfics y yaoi, visita mi fansub: .com


End file.
